


„You-are-my-best-friend-but-always-when-we-assemble-Ikea-furniture-together-I-would-rather-jump-you”-story

by Aniby



Series: stories [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, title-says-it-all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniby/pseuds/Aniby





	„You-are-my-best-friend-but-always-when-we-assemble-Ikea-furniture-together-I-would-rather-jump-you”-story

Ichigo stood in front of the door and took another deep breath. He will manage this, he told himself, but didn´t believe it at the same time. He rang the bell and it was opened shortly after.

“Hey!” he was friendly greeted. “How are you?”

“Hey, Renji” Ichigo smiled back. “The question is, how are _you_?”

The smile on the redhead´s face faded a little bit and his voice was lowered. “Oh…you mean because of Shuuhei?” He made a dismissing gesture. “Aaaahh…I´ll get over it! Do you want a beer?”

“Sure.”

Renji led him through the freshly painted apartment into the kitchen. There he picked up two bottles from the fridge, opened them and gave one to Ichigo. “Thank you for coming. The manual says that you can only assemble the bed with two people. It´s apparently a pretty badass-bed.“

“No problem, I just had time anyway,” Ichigo was used to help the redhead assemble his furniture because he moved very often. That was because he constantly fell in love with someone head over heels, moved together with that one and no later than half a year he moved already out because they broke up. But Ichigo will always be by his best friend´s side, no matter how often he will misjudge. 

They went into the bedroom that was almost finished except for said bed. It was still in a carton leaning against the wall. Next to it was a mattress that the other one apparently used for sleeping until now. They unpacked the carton and spread all planks, bars and screws on the floor. Ichigo picked up the manual. “So…firstly…we need one of the big planks and have to plug and screw it on the smaller one.”

“What? I give up already.”

“Renji, please concentrate! The big plank on the small plank. With plugs and screws. It´s simple!”

“Not if you keep speaking in that ambiguous way about big planks, plugs and screws.” Ichigo stuck out his tongue. It was always that way between them. They bicker like an old couple, but he knew that he would never have a chance with the other one. He was caught in the friend zone after all.

Renji turned his back on him. Therefore he seized the opportunity to let his eyes wander over the other male and to do a body check. Damn, his back alone already caused a stomach turn for Ichigo. Renji bent down and picked up the big plank. With that his strong arm muscles tensed. Ichigo swallowed audibly. The redhead was unbelievably trained, had suntanned skin and these awesome tattoos. Like a god. With his appearance he would rather represent a god of death though.

“Are you staring at my ass?” Ichigo hadn´t noticed that Renji had turned his head.

“What? N-No!!” Ichigo stuttered and blushed deeply.

“I know I´m unbelievably sexy and you´d rather admire me, but this won´t put together the bed”, he joked. If he would know how true his statement was.

 

Renji fucking loved it to make Ichigo feel embarrassed and let him blush red like a strawberry. That was so damn cute. He noticed this especially in moments like this, in which he helps to assemble furniture. The way Ichigo is sitting concentrated with a frown over the manual and giving him instructions. Renji was fucking into that. He knew that someone shouldn´t think about his best friend in that way. If he wouldn´t be in that shitty friend zone, he´d tried something long time ago. He was sure that because of this his relationships always broke. His partners always had the feeling that he loved somebody else. But Ichigo surely didn´t think about him that way.

So Renji would simply amuse himself with infuriating the orangette. He could do that especially with homoerotic comments. Tch, Ichigo was such a prude.

“Next we need a hammer to insert the plugs into the planks.”

That was too easy. “You want me to take off my pants?”

“W-What?! No!” Ichigo blushed even more, if that was physically possible. “Renji, stick to the point!”

Renji got the toolbox. “Well, I´ve got the hammer and now?

“Now hammer.”

“I can only do that for you, when the bed is already put together.”

Ichigo visibly grinded his teeth. Apparently he had to put himself together for not flipping out. Great. “Please take the hammer, insert the plugs in the big plank and then screw it.”

Renji couldn’t stand it anymore and burst into laughter. With that he managed it. Ichigo burned up with anger. He stood up and shouted at him. “God damnit, Renji, the last one didn´t even make sense! Now stick to the point or I´ll go!"

“Haha, it´s only that…” Renji had to take a deep breath to calm down. “…It´s only that it´s so easy to get you worked up. Why is that so?” He actually meant this question rhetorically and didn´t expect an actual answer. But suddenly Ichigo lost all his color in his face and looked down at his feet. Was it possible…?

 

“Let´s keep on.” Shit, he almost revealed himself, Ichigo thought. But Renji apparently didn´t notice anything, because he did like ordered and screwed the plank. Okay, admittedly, now that he thought about it, it really sounds weird. But to hear pick-up lines from Renji´s mouth was too much for him.

They only made progress slowly, but sometime the bed was indeed assembled and it looked only a little bit like on the verge of collapse.

“Do you think it´s stable?” Ichigo expressed his concerns.

“Wanna try?” Renji wiggled with one eyebrow and smirked. But something in his eyes was…genuine. 

“What do you mean?”

Suddenly Renji bent down to him and gave him a short kiss directly on the lips. What? Ichigo could only stare back and couldn´t say anything. The redhead apparently took it as a sign of consent, because he put his hands on Ichigo´s neck and began to kiss him more passionate this time. His tongue slid repeatedly over ichigo´s lips, who was too dumbfounded to react. But sometime he recovered from the shock and opened his mouth to welcome the other one´s tongue.

The bed was functional by the way.


End file.
